The Dawn of Midnight
by Jessie Alice
Summary: "Carlisle swept back a long piece of hair that covered the woman's face and bit into the vein that ran down the length of her neck." this is a story about when Carlisle and Esme meet and up until the Cullens meet Bella. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is Jessie and I'm New to fanfiction. This here is a story for about Carlisle and Esme although I'm more of a fan of Alice and Jasper. Here is the first chapter and I'm hoping I get some feed back. Happy reading :)**

Chapter one

She stood at the top of the cliff, looking down at the sharp rocks that covered the ground. Her beautiful baby boy, Theodore, she'd be with him if she died like she so longed to do. Her eyes were as blank and expressionless as a corpse.

Esme inched closer towards the edge. She almost backed away out of fear but something pushed her forward. She imagined it was her baby boy longing to be with her. He was pushing her towards her death so they could reunite once again.

It was as if her body was possessed. And before she could react…Esme was falling.

Carlisle was at the hospital sitting at his desk looking through some paperwork when his secretary burst in looking flustered and concerned.

"Dr. Cullen! Come quick! A woman was found at the bottom of a cliff. They need your help before they lose her!"

Carlisle instantly jumped out of his chair and tried to run at a human pace to the ER. He so desperately wished he could run faster so he could save this woman's life.

He burst into the room and instantly smelled all the blood.

"It's too late…" Said one of the nurses just as Carlisle heard the buzz of the line going flat on the woman's heart monitor…he looked down…wishing there was something he could do to help her.

He solemnly walked out of the ER and back into his office. Lives were lost everyday, but Carlisle couldn't help but feel the anguish of the fact that there's always something he could do. Whether it was move faster, or give them a different life. The fact that he never did hurt him the most.

At around ten o'clock, about ten hours after he let the poor woman die, Carlisle finally finished his paperwork and was ready to head home to the boy he considered his son for over 20 years.

Carlisle had to drop off some of his paper work in the morgue before he left.

He stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from the room. He could hear something. It was faint and very slow.

_Thump…thump…thump. _

It was a human heart beat! Coming from inside the morgue!

He ran into the room full of the deceased and listened around for that one heart that stuck out to him.

Finally he'd found the drawer that contained the alive human.

He opened it and he could swear he felt his heart beat for a s[lit second.

It was the woman who had fallen off the cliff. She was beautiful. Even if she wasn't quite alive. She was wearing a white gown and her dark brown hair that framed her heart shaped face was falling gracefully down her slender body. Carlisle had never seen any one like her.

He snapped back into reality and tenderly but quickly picked up the woman who called to his heart. Maybe he was being selfish, but he was sure he was doing the right thing.

He opened the window swiftly and jumped down the few stories from the hospital and that's when he ran.

He wasn't sure he had ever run quite so fast before. Not even a human eye could see him.

Finally he had reached his home that was surrounded by the big clearing of a back yard and then the forest.

He barely took time to open the front door, practically breaking it off the hinges with the force he used to open it.

He ran inside and into the living room where he laid the woman down on the white sofa very carefully.

Edward was there at his side obviously hearing the thoughts of his father. He was concerned that Carlisle was doing something he'd regret. Or that he wouldn't be able to control himself as well as he did when he had turned Edward. Of course the thought was absurd because Carlisle was the gentlest vampire he had ever met. And he was around human blood every day. He could do it. The woman was going to have another chance at life.

"I have to do it Edward…" Carlisle spoke with a pained voice.

"I'll stop you if I have to, but I'm sure there's no need. Save her before it's too late." Edward, who was usually so emotionally withdrawn, gave his father figure his support.

And with that, Carlisle swept back a long piece of hair that covered the woman's neck and bit into the vein that ran down the length of her neck.

**What do you think? Reviews are appreciated! New chapter tomorrow hopefully! **

**~Jessie Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :) thank you to my first reviewer Just4Me! I'm glad you like it and I hope any one else reading enjoys this too. Happy reading! **

Her screams were deafening to Carlisle. Some one so beautiful shouldn't have to be in so much pain. At least the pain was minimal considering the woman was practically dead when Carlisle found her.

It had been 20 hours since Carlisle had let go of her neck and stopped sucking her sweet blood.

She was in pain no doubt, but hopefully it would all be worth it.

Edward had come back into the living room to find Carlisle pacing back and forth. Carlisle had always been the type to worry and care a little too much for others.

"Carlisle relax…you haven't killed her. She'll be one of us within hours."

"Someone as beautiful as her shouldn't be in so much pain…" Carlisle whispered to himself as he walked over to hold Esme's hand while she made her transformation.

"You love her…" Edward said as if it was the simplest statement of the century.

"That's absurd Edward. I don't even know her…" Carlisle was having an internal battle with himself. How could he love someone so much when he doesn't have a clue about who she is?

"Her name is Esme…" Edward said softly. Reading her mind of course.

"Esme…." What an unusual name Carlisle thought to himself. So unusual but yet so beautiful. It matched her well.

"Carlisle…I think she's coming around." It was so early for her to be awaking but for that Carlisle was grateful.

"Esme….Esme darling…can you hear me? Open your eyes sweetheart. Everything will be okay…just open your eyes." Carlisle whispered sweetly in her ear as the fire Esme was feeling started to go out.

Esme didn't know what to think. She felt different. Very strange. She wasn't ready to open her eyes. She figured she was in heaven and a sweet angel was whispering sweetly in her ear. But it felt so real to her.

She took in a sharp breath and opened her eyes. It was amazing what she saw. She could see every speck of dust dancing around the room. And finally her eyes settled on the beautiful blond angel sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Esme sat up abruptly, very confused and unaware of what she had become.

"Edward back away…She could be dangerous." Carlisle warned but she was more confused that ever.

"W…where. Where am I?" Esme asked. Carlisle practically melted at the sensation of hearing her new melodic voice.

"Esme dear…My name is Carlisle Cullen. And this is my son Edward Cullen."

Esme thought she had seen Carlisle's face around town before. He was beautifully handsome. So pale and perfect as well as his adopted son Edward. They both looked like angels to her.

"What am I doing here? Are you angels? Is this heaven?" Esme asked sweetly…

"No I'm afraid not…my son and I are vampires. But not the sort to be afraid of. We live a vegetarian life where we feed off animals rather than humans and we try to have as close to a human life as possible. And you my dear…are one of us now." Carlisle explained soothingly.

"Vampires? That's absolutely ridiculous!" Esme couldn't believe what she was hearing, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the burning in her throat. Her hands flew to clasp her neck.

This time Edward spoke. "Feel that Esme? It's what happens when we vampires get thirsty. Once we feel the intensified burn in our throat we go to hunt. Would you like to go hunting with me?"

Carlisle instantly felt jealous, but he had to get to the hospital for work. He couldn't let them lose another life.

"I've got her Carlisle. Go ahead to work." Edward said quietly as Carlisle reluctantly got up to get ready for work.

"Carefully Edward. She's a newborn, don't forget that." Carlisle cautioned but he knew Edward would take care of her. He just couldn't wait to get through the day so he could come back to his beautiful…well she wasn't anything to him yet, but with a little hope she would feel something for him too. And with that Carlisle headed off to work as Edward ushered Esme through the back door towards the forest.

Hunting with Esme was definitely amusing to Edward. It was funny to see someone who was so elegant and small and mother like turn over to her instincts and jump on wild animals.

When Esme was finishing up her second mountain lion she bounced back over to Edward.

Hunting was a completely different and weird experience to her, but what ever stopped the pain in her throat. She finally accepted who she was and Edward was glad he didn't have to do any more convincing after he took down a deer in front of her.

"So you're really Carlisle's son?" Esme asked as she sat down in the grass by Edward. She couldn't help but feel jealous and sad that her creator had a son when her baby had died only two hours after living. She discovered Edward could read minds so she didn't speak these thoughts out loud. Truthfully, she didn't want to talk about it either.

"Adopted son…I'm more of his accomplice than anything, but Carlisle is also my creator. We've done many things together and we see each other as father and son because Carlisle's been nothing but a father figure to me. We're family." Edward was proud to speak about his relationship with his father and from both Esme and Carlisle's thoughts, it looked to him like Esme was going to end up being his mother. He was excited at the thought.

"Tell me more about Carlisle…" Esme was curious to know more about the beautiful angel who gave her another chance at life even if she so longed to die.

"Well he's a doctor at the hospital nearby. That's where he found you. Your heart was still beating when he found you in the morgue. He was afraid you'd die so he took you back here and changed you. That explains who Carlisle is. He did the exact same thing for me when I was dying from the Spanish influenza. He saw potential in me so he changed me before I died. He's a compassionate creature who saves lives instead of killing them." Esme could hear the passion in Edward's voice when he spoke about his father.

"What happened to your parents after you were changed?" Esme was curious. Did this boy have a mother like she wanted to be?

"My real father died when I was a young boy. As for my mother, she died right before I was changed. She also died of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle told me she had known something was different about him. So she asked Carlisle to save me in ways no else could so I could have another chance at life when she couldn't. And then she died." Edward looked down a little sadly as the blurry memories flooded him.

"Oh you poor dear…I. I'd be honored if you'd let me be your mother." Esme knew she loved this boy already. She wanted to be more than his friend. She wanted a son. But Edward would never replace the little baby boy who will always be in her frozen heart.

Edward didn't have to think twice about his answer. He only nodded once and Esme ran over to him and hugged him tight.

Things were moving fast but he loved his new mother just as Esme did her new son.

**Awwwwww! Edward and Esme had their first mother son moment! I may not be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to the Pocconos for a few days but I'll be writing. I just won't have internet access. So until next time :) **

**~Jessie Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all :) sorry it took me so long to update. My family is overbearing and nutty so I had no time to write while on vacation. Lol any way, hope you enjoy chapter three. Thanks Just4Me and TeamCarlisleandEsme8 for your reviews. Happy reading!**

For a vampire, Carlisle found it very difficult to sit still while he was working on some more paper work at the hospital. He just couldn't wait to see the beautiful women who had only woken up to her new life a few hours ago.

Esme was everything he wanted, everything he'd dream about if it was possible for someone like him to dream. He didn't even know her, but Esme was his savior, his reason for existing.

Carlisle sat in his office chair and stared at the clock, waiting for it to get to the time that ended his shift.

"I can't do this any more…" he said to himself. Carlisle picked up his phone and called his boss, the only person who had higher rank than him at this hospital.

"Hello Ben…I'm sorry to short hand you, but I'm finished all my paperwork and I'm not feeling so well. I hope you don't mind if I head home a little early this evening." Of course it was okay with Ben. Carlisle knew it would be considering it was the only time he complained about not feeling well.

After he hung up the phone, he had to have a laugh at the thought of feeling ill. But he as soon as he could, he grabbed his car keys and jumped out the window and headed to his car.

Edward had taken Esme home after a good long hunt and he had to admit that he felt pretty happy now that she had come into his and Carlisle's lives.

Esme of course was ecstatic to have her very own son. But she was surprised to be thinking about Carlisle, his beautiful blond hair, his golden eyes; his whole complexion was beautiful to her.

When the door to the Cullen house opened, Esme's eyes instantly lit up. Edward couldn't help but smirk at both of his parents who were having similar thoughts about each other.

"Evening Edward…Esme." Carlisle's eyes were instantly drawn to Esme when he walked into the living room. "How did the hunting go?" his eyes were still pointed towards Esme, but Edward knew his father was speaking to him.

"It all went very well Carlisle. Esme and I both enjoyed ourselves very much." Edward said with a smile on his face.

Carlisle couldn't help but feel jealous, but Edward could see he was getting the wrong idea.

"Carlisle may I speak with you in the kitchen?" Edward asked before he got knocked to the ground by his jealous father figure.

"Of course…" Carlisle said through clenched teeth. He had never acted this way before. It was something new to him.

He followed Edward into the kitchen silently and took one last glance at Esme before disappearing behind the kitchen door.

"Carlisle…She's offered to be my mother…just like you're a father figure to me. It's not what you think. There is no reason to get jealous."

"I am not jealous…like I said before. I don't even know this woman." Carlisle said defensively.

"Oh Carlisle. Just admit it. You're falling in love. And it's love at first sight. I'll go up to my room like a good boy and let my 'parents' talk this out." Edward said with a slight smirk and before Carlisle could protest, he ran up the stairs and shut and locked the door to his bedroom.

With a sigh Carlisle slowly walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa beside Esme, but not to close of course.

"So…Esme…may I ask you a few questions?" Carlisle quietly asked.

"Why of course…" She was nervous. What if he didn't like her?

"My co-workers at the hospital…they said they found you at the bottom of a cliff…do you remember what happened?" He felt like he was intruding on her privacy, but he had to know. He had to know everything about the beautiful creature sitting beside him.

"Well…it all started with…my human life. I was married to a husband I barely even knew. We were good together I guess you could say, but somewhere in my heart I knew he wasn't for me. It wasn't until he had gotten me pregnant that I had actually started to enjoy my married life. I couldn't wait for this baby to come. I was so excited that even my husband couldn't calm me down. And when it was finally time for me to go into labor, I was rushed to the hospital where I gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen. He was amazingly sweet and joyous. I only got to hold him for a moment and then the doctors took him away. They said he was premature and needed to be specially cared for. Two hours later my little boy took his last breath…" Esme took a long pause. She could feel the tears coming on, but they just wouldn't fall. Did this new life take away her tears as well?

Eventually Esme began to sob. She hadn't thought about her life from yesterday since, well, yesterday. She was so overwhelmed with emotions and did the unthinkable. She flung herself into Carlisle's arms.

Carlisle was speechless to say the least. He held her tight as little sobs wracked her body. He was shocked at the fact she could be so open with him so quickly. He didn't press her for any more information, but she gave it to him any way.

"After I was discharged from the hospital, we had the funeral for my baby. It was completely awful burying the tiny casket in the ground. I couldn't even cry. I was emotionless. No one could get through to me. And that's what drove me to the cliff. I plunged myself off of it to be with my sweet little angel. I guess it didn't work that way." She said through broken sobs.

Carlisle once again was shocked. He never pegged Esme, sweet Esme, as the type to kill herself.

It was such a horrible thought for him to have. And to think he took away her chance to be with her baby boy again. Carlisle felt absolutely terrible.

"But it's okay…I was about to do the unforgivable sin, and you saved me from a life time of hell. And for that I am grateful Carlisle." Once again this beautiful creature hasn't ceased to amaze Carlisle.

She may be thankful for now…but what she didn't realize is that the life of hell she's thinking about, is sitting here as a blood sucking monster. Or at least that's what Carlisle thought. But either way, his dear Esme didn't deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy! Sorry for the disappearance act. It toke me along time to update cuz my life is stressful and high school is stupid. Any way lol. Thanks to Just4Me and wooden-x-angel for your reviews. Hope you like chapters four! Reviews are appreciated! Happy reading! **

It had been a couple of hours since Esme had told Carlisle about her life story. Carlisle was relieved to see she seemed to be feeling better.

"This will be your room…" Carlisle showed her the room that was just down the hall from his study and Edward's bedroom. What he didn't tell her was that this was his old room. Of course he didn't mind though. He removed all his personal belongings into his study so his angel would have a room where she could have some privacy.

Esme giggled at him then. The beautiful sound that escaped her lips was simply music to Carlisle's ears.

"But we don't sleep." Esme found this very endearing that she gets her own bedroom when she doesn't require any sleep.

Carlisle chuckled softly. She was just soo beautiful to him and any other creature that had at least half a mind. "That's correct, but I'm sure you'll enjoy having your own room to hold your belongings and where you go when you need some privacy."

"Oh my…that's so nice of you, but I don't really have any belongings." Esme said a little sadly. She didn't try to hide the fact that she missed her home and family, but this is the price she has to pay for her attempted suicide.

"Well, we'll just have to go buy you a few things then shall we?" Carlisle smiled at her as she nodded her head.

Carlisle told Esme he'd be right back and walked into his study down the hall. He grabbed his fedora hat and his coat and put them on as quickly as he could. And that's when Edward walked in with a worried expression on his face.

"Carlisle…I know your excited to spend time with her, but is it really wise to take her out into the public as a newborn?" Edward stated. His eyes still full of concern.

"I'll fetch her some sunglasses and she'll be fine..." Carlisle obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

"You've officially lost your mind, Carlisle. She could slip around the humans…she could _kill _one of them…" Edward sighed when he saw what his father was about to say.

"Cheer up Edward. You're always so miserable. Learn to live a little."

"I can't…I'm dead…" Edward said solemnly. He was not at all happy with what his father had said to him. "Esme won't take it well if she accidentally kills someone…" But Edward knew it was a lost cause. Carlisle was to blind by love to listen to him. A side of him Edward had never ever seen before. He had to snap him out of it before some one got hurt.

Carlisle grabbed Esme one of his other coats and a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes. He also grabbed an umbrella for them to share just in case the sun made an unexpected appearance.

"We'll be back later son…she can handle this. I know she can." Carlisle said with confidence.

"You're going to regret this…she's only two days old!" Edward called after him, but it was no use.

Esme and Carlisle happily walked down the streets of the down town area together. Carlisle couldn't even express how good it felt to have her arm through his so she could be safely underneath the umbrella that shielded the sun away from them.

Esme on the other hand was glad to be so closed to the man she was falling in love with while having his coat draped on her shoulders and while wearing his sunglasses. His scent was overpowering and she loved it.

The one thing that did make her uncomfortable was the smell of the humans that were every where she turned. The burn in her throat did not make anything better. She knew it was wrong to take someone's life though. And she could never betray Carlisle's trust in her.

The couple had bought everything Esme could have possibly needed. She was a little hesitant to let Carlisle buy her all these things but he insisted. He convinced her that he had plenty of money to spend and it'd be a crime not to share it with her. He was so nice, Esme just couldn't believe it.

The one thing Esme did refuse though was new furniture. She was perfectly happy with what was in the room she had. But they gathered up plenty of other things like clothes and new sheets for her bed even if they will be little use to her.

Edward's worries never seemed to cross Carlisle's mind. Of course he should have known better though. Because a lean man with black hair and brown eyes came walking hurriedly towards them. By the look on his face, Carlisle could tell they had been recognized.

"Oh dear…." Esme groaned…Carlisle didn't know who it was but he could tell it was some one she obviously knew. He brought the umbrella slightly to the front of them so they wouldn't be seen, but it was to late…

"It's my husband. He saw me…" Esme knew this was bad and as he approached her in a panic she started to stiffen. The burn in her throat was becoming to unbearable for her to handle.

"Esme…no it can't be…you're…you're dead…" Carlisle pulled her down an alley as quickly as he could. They could not be discovered. But what bad luck for the two because the human decided to follow them.

"Esme wait! How is this possible? Am I seeing things?" The human muttered to himself. Just then Carlisle and Esme had reached a dead end and there was no way to escape. They turned around then and faced the confused man.

"Esme?" he asked. Still confused as ever. He knew he must be dreaming.

"You must have me confused with someone else…" Esme said quietly.

"No, no…it has to be you…" He walked forward and Esme held her breath as if it would save her life. He came closer and removed her sunglasses.

He let out a gasp and staggered backward a little, but it was to late for him…Esme grabbed his arm and he stammered nervously when he saw the blood red in the irises of Esme's eyes. But it wasn't just that that shocked him. She was beautiful before but now her beauty was somewhere completely indescribable.

"Your eyes!" He looked to Carlisle then. "I knew there was something about you and your son that was off. What have you…." Just then his words were cut off with a scream as Esme bit into his neck.

"Esme, no!" Carlisle ran quickly to stop her and put his hand on her arm but she threw him against the brick wall near by with her new born strength. It was then that Carlisle was pulled out of his unusual daze. He felt absolutely terrible. It was dangerous to stop his kind while they were taken over by blood lust.

The human blood was sweet on Esme's lips. She had never tasted anything like it. She was vaguely aware of something banging into the wall behind her but she didn't care. The blood was all that she was concerned with and she would get ever last drop of it. It definitely beat the animal blood that she had had before then.

Once she was finished feeding she came back to reality and looked at her surroundings. She had realized what she had done then when she saw her husband who she bore a child with…lying on the ground with a bloodied and torn neck. She looked back at Carlisle and saw him sitting on the ground by a few fallen bricks, with a frazzled expression on his face.

After seeing what she had done…Esme ran off without a single word.

**Oh my goodness! Intense right? Reviews would be appreciated. I'm definitely one to take constructive criticism so please help me out. I'll try and update by next week. Like I said, I don't have a lot of extra time and my life is stressfull. Actually if your lucky I might be able to update tomorrow since our school scheduled a half day because of the snow storm so it looks like ima be snowed in. until next time my friends! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I haven't written in forever! And I feel terrible about it! I'll be trying to update again. My life is just so busy. Please forgive me! Heres chapter five! It's a little short but I wanted to give you guys something! Happy reading! Again, I apologize!**

Carlisle was still staring with wide eyes at the sight that was before him. He was so wrong…so very wrong to take her out into town so soon. Before now, Edward's warnings were the least of his concern, but this was a reality check for him. It couldn't be more obvious to himself how utterly stupid he was to let this happen.

First things first, Carlisle had to call Edward. He'd taken care of his son's slips so many times before, but now it was time for Edward to help him. Someone needed to find Esme while he took care of the body.

Carlisle quickly hid the body behind the dumpster that was in the alley so no one would see while he used the telephone down the street. He turned out of the alley and walked swiftly down the side walk, trying not to attract attention to himself. When he reached the phone booth, he slid the door shut behind him and took some coins out of his pocket and stuck them in the machine and quickly dialed the number to his house. The phone only rang for half a second until Edward's panicked voice rang in his ears.

"Carlisle what happened? She killed someone didn't she…how many? I warned you that something like this would happen! She's only so young and…" Carlisle cut him off in a quiet but commanding voice, showing Edward that he wasn't fooling around any more.

"Edward…I realize I've made a mistake…she was surely bound to make her first slip eventually. But never the less, I've done wrong and now I need to fix it and for you to help me instead of reprimand me. Now, Esme has run off. We encountered her husband while in town. We tried to get away before he recognized her, but it was too late. He followed us down an alley and got too close. I tried to stop her but she pushed me away. She ran once she realized what she had done. I need you to find her while I clean up the mess. And do it quickly. We'll be moving again and I would like her to join us if she wishes." Carlisle spoke in a quick, hushed voice so no humans would over hear. Edward stayed quiet on the other end until Carlisle was finished. He didn't want to upset him any more than he was. He was happy that Carlisle was back to being himself to say the least.

"I'll find her Carlisle. I promise." Edward said softly.

"Good…I'll see you at home." And with that he hung up the phone and went back to the alley to dispose of the body before any one discovers what happened. He gathered the dead man in his arms and leaped over the brick wall that lead to the closed off part of the alley. He ran as fast as he could so no human eye could see him. Once he reached the edge of the cliff, the one Esme had flung herself off of he realized due to the very faint scent of her human blood on the rocks below, mixed with the smell of sea salt, he silently dropped the body over the edge and watched it fall into the sea. He said a silent prayer for the man as the body made its way onto the rocks and was washed away by the waves. Someone would find him eventually, but the humans would figure he had jumped off the cliff just as his wife had. He felt ashamed…but in this life…it's what he has to do.

Carlisle made his way back to the house after picking up his and Esme's purchases. Once he got home he set the bags in her room and took in a deep breath. Breathing in her sweet aroma. Would he ever get to see her again?

Later that night, Edward returned with a very solemn Esme behind him. Carlisle's eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. She looked ashamed and full of remorse. If it weren't for the fact that Carlisle was afraid of her reaction, he would have run straight to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Esme…" Carlisle spoke softly to her as he approached slowly, ignoring Edward's presence altogether. She wouldn't speak to him. She simply looked down, letting her caramel hair fall into her eyes.

"I found her in the forest just a few miles away. She won't speak to me either, but she's truly sorry and wishes to remain with us as long as you're not angry with her…" Edward spoke for Esme…reading her mind seeing as she was to ashamed to speak.

"Thank you son…could you give us a while please?" Carlisle said quietly. Edward simply nodded and slipped upstairs to his room leaving Carlisle to talk with the beautiful woman he'd done wrong within only two days.


End file.
